Treatments with implanted neurostimulation systems have become increasingly more common in recent years. While such systems have shown promise in treating a number of chronic conditions, effectiveness of treatment may vary considerably between patients and viability of treatment can be difficult to determine before implantation. Although conventional methods of implantation often utilize preliminary testing with a temporary, partly implanted neurostimulation systems to assess viability of treatment, such systems may not provide an accurate representation of treatment with a fully implanted device. In addition, such systems are often bulky, uncomfortable and limit patient mobility, such that many patients elect not to receive a temporary system or a fully implanted system. In addition, many such temporary partly implanted systems may not operate in the same manner as their fully implanted counterparts due to differences between pulse generators or changes in position of the neurostimulation leads during conversion. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and devices for providing trial treatment systems that provide a more accurate representation of treatment, improve patient comfort and provide consistent treatment outcomes as compared to fully implanted neurostimulation systems.